


Hotel California

by SamThatWriter



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Kudos: 3





	Hotel California

The hotel looked nice enough on the outside. The gold trimmings were polished, the building looked freshly painted, and the roof was kept tidy. It looked like the perfect place to just stay the night. Kit rubbed her eyes, trying to keep them open long enough to check into the hotel. As she stepped out of her car, she finally noticed the desolation of the parking lot. The only car in sight was hers. Her feet tugged her over to the door of the hotel, a shiver racking her body at the foreboding entrance. Something seemed off about the inside, but the outside looked nice enough. She shoved the feeling down, desperate to get some sleep. 

Kit slowly pushes open the door, peeking inside the hotel as the lights suddenly flickered to life. She frowns softly, taking a step inside. The floorboards creaked under her foot, sounding like they’re about to break under her weight. She takes another careful step inside. 

“Hello?” Kit’s voice echoes down the harrowing halls of the nearly abandoned hotel. “Is anyone here?” The inside was a mess. The shutters were torn, the desk almost crushed, doors falling off hinges left and right. Kit shivers again, taking another step in, the floorboards sagging under her step as if they had been soaked in liquids. Kit looked up again, spotting someone popping up behind the desk. A smile started to form on her lips before she realized what she was seeing. 

She rushed to cover her mouth with a hand. Standing at the desk was a half-rotten corpse, the eyeball coming loose from the socket, the tendons behind it tearing. Half of the skin was melted off, and she could see right through the stomach. She forced the bile back down her throat, looking around the hotel again and away from the check-in desk. 

“Someone answer me!” She entreated, starting to make her way farther into the hotel. The door slammed behind her, locking with a soft click. Soft music started playing, sending another shiver down her spine. “I don’t like this.” Kit murmured to herself, opening the door to the dining hall. More corpses sat there, but only skeletons. Kit forced the bile back down her throat again, heading inside, noticing the liquids that stuck to her shoes. She picked up one of the dishes around the table and, against her better judgment, took a bite out of the meal. It almost melted in her mouth and she chewed happily when her stomach growled for more. Kit sets the meal back down, her stomach growling desperately, her hunger barely satiated. She quickly made her way out of the dining hall when she noticed the door was missing, replaced by a single statement. 

“You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave.”


End file.
